


Complications

by Blaise



Series: Time Spent [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, I set the Ionian war a little early okei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaise/pseuds/Blaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They were two sheltered teenagers, up at seven in the morning trying their very hardest to make a few slices of burnt toast and excessively pulpy orange juice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Quick, gross prologue. Katarina is fifteen.

The first time she had heard of him she was standing in front of the blacksmith's shop, bored out of her mind. A short, wiry boy ran around, newspaper in hand, screeching about some violently prolific serial killer. She would have been worried were she not in Noxus, but such killings were commonplace here so the bored girl ignored the herald’s cries and entered the armourer’s so that Sion might take her home.


	2. First sight ordains it.

    The first time she had seen him was in her own home, sat comfortably in the sitting room’s fainting couch with Cassiopeia’s head in her lap. In front of them was the boy, the strange snowy-haired boy, and their father whose large hand seemed to dwarf the boy’s shoulder and whose smile was the warmest and the most genuine that it ever could be.

    “Katarina, Cassiopeia,” he began, “this young man is an orphan, but a Noxian nonetheless, and our honour dictates that we take him in. He may not be your brother in blood, but he is spirit, and you will treat him as kin, understood?”

   Both girls nodded, Katarina more reluctant than her sister, while the boy stared impassively. Both parties sat in silence until the General had left the room. As soon as their father’s footsteps were swallowed by the grand hallway, Katarina’s disapproving scowl intensified while Cassiopeia’s excitement increased tenfold. She sat up straight, blonde curls bouncing in the wake of the action and grasped her sister’s hand excitedly.

    “Hi! I’m Cassiopeia, but you can call me Cass, or Cassie! I’m thirteen.” She raised her older sister’s hand above her head. “This is Katarina! You can call her Kat by the way. She’s fifteen and she's going to take over Noxus after dad dies!” The boy remained stoic as the redhead snatched her hand away irritably.

    “Shut up, you dumb baby,” She hissed at her younger sister, "that's not how it works and you know it." 

The boy cleared his throat softly.

    “I am fifteen as well.” He said calmly. “My name is Vladimir, but you can call me Vlad.”


	3. Tonight, we dine in Noxus

    Their first dinner together as a ‘family’ was excessively awkward for everyone involved. Vladimir, for all his refined manner and poise, had no sense of basic etiquette or table manners and did not even attempt to mimic any of those that did. Much to Katarina’s annoyance, his nearly savage habits seemed to charm the General even more, which in turn repulsed his older daughter further, giving her yet another reason to dislike the strange newcomer currently stabbing some grade-A Noxian beef with his knife.


End file.
